Son of The Kyuubi
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: The villagers in Konoha call Naruto the son of Kyuubi, or demon spawn. What if Kushina Uzumaki, The wife of the Yondaime and Naruto's mother actually was the Kyuubi? What will happen when a nine year old Naruto Yoko UzuNamikaze enrolls in nija Academy?
1. Chapter 1

_Kawaii- _Flashback

**Kawaii- **Demonic Speech

**KAWAII**- yelling

'Kawaii_'- _thinking

"_Kawaii_"- talking

_**Kawaii- me talking to you**_

* * *

><p>Son of The Kyuubi<p>

Summary: All the villagers in Konoha call Naruto the son of Kyuubi, or demon spawn. What if Kushina Uzumaki, The wife of the Yondaime and Naruto's mother actually was the Kyuubi? What will happen when a nine year old Naruto Yoko UzuNamikaze enrolls in ninja academy?

* * *

><p>Naruto UzuNamikaze was a peace loving little bundle of joy before he turned eight years old, when he turned nine however, everything changed.<p>

Flashback three months ago

_It was at night when it happened, Naruto and his mother were trapped inside their burning house, and even though Kushina had dominion over fire she could not control the god flame, Amaterasu one of the signature techniques of the Uchiha Clan's Mangenkyo Sharingan._

"_Mommy what's going on, why would people set our house on fire?" asked a scared and crying Naruto._

_Hearing her son so scared made her heart go heavy, she felt guilty about not telling him who she was and what really happened nine years ago, and then she decided something right then and there, even if she didn't make it she would make sure he did, she put her hand onto her son's forehead and it glowed red, she filled his head with her memories so he would know why they were attacked, after her hand stopped glowing she used the same hand and chopped Naruto's neck, knocking him out. She didn't want him to see what was happening next "Burēzurirīsu: Shōka-en" (blaze release: extinguishing flames) cried Kushina before her body began to glow red until flames exploded from her body, putting out the black flames, leaving nothing but ash and burnt wood._

Flashback Over

It was the first day of Naruto's second year of the Academy, he wore black jeans, a black hoodie with the Namikaze symbol on the front and the Uzumaki symbol on the back in red, and he wore black leather boots and gloves. He had a necklace with a red flame shaped crystal round his neck. He his red slit eyes and fox ears on his head under his hood, which only left his mouth visible with slightly enlarged canines. In all he was the Ninja Academy emo, everyone had heard of what happened to him three months ago, he had lost his mother in the incident and wouldn't talk to him fearing they would make him mad, actually there were a few who would talk to him, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Amikichi, and his cousin Haruna Namikaze whom he lived with.

When Naruto entered the door to the classroom everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, "Hello are you a new student?" asked Iruka Umino, the Chunin instructor of the class.

Naruto shook his head, "My name is Naruto UzuNamikaze" said Naruto.

Everyone was frozen, the happy go lucky hyperactive loudmouth kid they all knew was standing right in front of him barely saying anything.

"Alright Naruto, take your seat so we can begin class" said Iruka, who wasn't as shocked at Naruto's behavior.

Flashback two days before the Academy

"_Iruka, I have something to tell you about one of your students this year" said Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage._

"_If it's about the Uchiha I already know" said Iruka._

"_No Iruka, it's about Naruto, he__ is no longer himself, eve since the loss of his mother three months ago ha hasn't spoke unless spoken to, he secludes himself in his room, his aunt and uncle are very worried about him, see if you can at least get him to open up" said Hiruzen._

Flashback over

Naruto sat in the furthest corner of the room next to the window trying to not draw any attention towards him which failed miserably.

4 hours later at lunch

Naruto sat under a tree and pulled out his Zune HD and began to listen to If Everyone Cared by Nickelback, his headphones were rather loud.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

[Chorus:]

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies

Our only light in paradise

We'll show the world they were wrong

And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

(I'm alive)

[Chorus x2]

And as we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

Then we'd see the day when nobody died

When nobody died...

[Chorus]

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day when nobody died

"Waiting For The End"

[Mike:]

This is not the end, this is not the beginning

Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision

But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm

Though the words sound steady something empty's within them

We say yeah with fists flying up in the air

Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there

Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear

Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear

[Chester:]

Waiting for the end to come

Wishing I had strength to stand

This is not what I had planned

It's out of my control

Flying at the speed of light

Thoughts were spinning in my head

So many things were left unsaid

It's hard to let you go

I know what it takes to move on

I know how it feels to lie

All I want to do

Is trade this life for something new

Holding on to what I haven't got

Sitting in an empty room

Trying to forget the past

This was never meant to last

I wish it wasn't so

I know what it takes to move on

I know how it feels to lie

All I want to do

Is trade this life for something new

Holding on to what I haven't got

[Mike:]

What was left when that fire was gone

I thought it felt right but that right was wrong

All caught up in the eye of the storm

And trying to figure out what it's like moving on

And I don't even know what kind of things I said

My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead

So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin

The hardest part of ending is starting again

[Chester(till end):]

All I want to do

Is trade this life for something new

Holding on to what I haven't got

I'm holding on to what I haven't got

I'm holding on to what I haven't got

[Mike:]

This is not the end, this is not the beginning

Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision

But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm

Though the words sound steady something empty's within them

We say yeah with fists flying up in the air

Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there

Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear

Until we dead it, forget it let it all disappear

Naruto put his zune away and went back into the academy building.

This patter went on for three years, Naruto graduated the academy top of class but didn't care.

"Alright I will now announce the teams, team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Y. UzuNamikaze" said Iruka. Sakura and Sasuke froze at what they heard, they were teammates to the scariest student in the Academy, "Your teacher will be Kakashi Hatake" added Iruka.

Speaking of Kakashi he had just opened the door "Hey, sorry I'm late"said Kakashi.

"Actually you're early" said Iruka.

"That's weird, my paper here says team selection was at 5:00 AM, well whatever, team 7 meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" said Kakashi.

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of bright red flames shocking everyone in the room.

On the roof Kakashi was reading his smut when he saw Naruto appear in a swirl of bright red flames, Naruto then pulled out a scroll and unrolls it making a medium sized picture appear.

"I did it Kaa-san, Tou-san said Naruto to the picture of Minato and Kushina at their wedding, it was the only thing besides the family scrolls that hadn't been burned Kakashi walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, you can't keep hurting yourself like this, it's not what Kushina would have wanted" said Kakashi.

"I'm just talking to them that's all Kakashi nii-san" said Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke showed up and sat down whie Kakashi continued to talk to Naruto.

"Take off the hood Naruto" said Kakashi.

"No, if people see what I look like they'll be afraid of me more than they are now" said Naruto.

"Listen Naruto, at some point you're going to have to show everyone" said Kakashi.

"Alright then but if anyone calls me a monster I put itt back on and erase their memories" said Naruto.

"Alright lets get these introductions over with, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes which are none of your business, I have goals that are also none of you business".

"My name is Sakura Haruno i like (looks at Sasuke), my dreams are (looks at Sasuke), I hate Ino-pig and Naruto".

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" asked Naruto.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are a few things that i like and many things i dislike, my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain man and to restore my clan".

Naruto took off his hood you show his silver hair with fox ears on the top of his head and blood red eyes with slits, "My name is Naruto Yoko UzuNamikaze, I like a lot of things and I hate even more things, my dream is to become the strongest ninja in the land of fire following my parent's footsteps, and to kill a certain Uchiha".

Sasuke began to get angry "Naruto, Itachi is mine and mine alone" said Sasuke.

"Why would I be after Itachi nii-san, I'm after Madara Uchiha, if it weren't for him my mother and father would be alive" said Naruto.

Sakura was staring at his ears until "**KAWAII**" Sakura glomped Naruto to the ground and began to play with his ears.

"Kami, they're so soft" said Sakura.

Naruto's face began to turn red as his features began to become feral, little did he know that fondling the ears is a sexual stimulant for demon foxes.

Naruto began to purr as she kept playing with his ears.

"Naruto are you purring?" asked Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei please stop before I do something to Sakura that I'll regret" said Naruto.

Kakashi saw the lustful look in Naruto's eyes and immediately took Sakura off of Naruto, as soon as Naruto got free he ran towards the forest.

"Sakura, don't ever do that again, you could have been raped" said Kakashi.

"But Naruto wouldn't do that would he?" asked Sakura.

"Listen Sakura, Naruto is half demon fox, some if his instincts and traits are inherited from his mother, fondling his ears like that seems to act like an aphrodisiac to him" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, how does Naruto know Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"Like me Itachi is Naruto's god-brother" replied Kakashi.

Sasuke began to think for a moment _"That's why Itachi wasn't around so much, if he wasn't on a mission with ANBU he was spending time with him instead of me, his own brother" _thought Sasuke as his blood began to boil_, _then he realized something, an Uchiha had set Naruto's house on fire with their sharingan, Itachi might have been angry at that and killed the clan, _"that bastard, he's the reason Itachi 's a missing-nin, I'll kill him and bring Itachi back" _thought Sasuke.

"So my mother was right he is an evil demon" said Sakura.

"Sakura I swear if you ever say that again I will send you back to the academy, Naruto UzuNamikaze may be part demon but he's the nicest most pure hearted person you've ever met besides his mom and dad. Even his parents weren't as forgiving as him" said Kakashi.

"Then why is he a ninja, if he's so nice?" asked Sakura.

"He has no choice, being the son of the fourth and the most powerful kunoichi in the land of fire gives him alot of expectations he has to live up to, and the fact that he has a bloodline limit" said Kakashi.

(A/N: everyone knows that Naruto is the son of the fourth)

All of a sudden a ball of flames appeared and when it subsided Naruto was left.

"Sorry about that, I had to ask Oji-san for an enzyme inhibition seal, so that little incident won't happen again, you see my ears release a enzyme to whoever touches them that may either paralyze, tranquilize, kill, or even arouse them, but nevermind all that. I'm just relieved no one was affected" said Naruto.

"Kakashi nii-san would it be alright if I can have my partner with me tomorrow, she hates being cooped up in the house" says Naruto.

"That's fine Naruto but you'll have to call me sensei she we're on duty" said Kakashi.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto.

"Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow, meet me at training ground 7 at 9 am sharp for your genin test, oh don't eat breakfast, you'll vomit" said Kakashi before he shunshined away.

"Listen Sakura, Sasuke, I know Kakashi told you something about me while I was gone, I want to be treated like everyone else, so don't go telling people what he told you. I know that you dont like me for your own reasons but since we are a team all I ask for is your cooperation, also eat breakfast tomorrow or we will fail that test" said Naruto as he disappeared in ball of red flames.

"How does he do that?" asks Sasuke.

With Naruto

Naruto walks through the front door of the Namikaze household.

"Ojisan, Obasan, I'm home" said Naruto.

"Hey I see you graduated", said a man with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes with tanned skin, his name is Arashi, the fourth's twin brother.

"Yeah, I graduated top of class" replied Naruto.

"I'm glad you passed Naru-kun" said a girl about the same age as Naruto, she looked like a female version of him but without the demonic traits, she had shoulder length orange hair and blue eyes, she wore an outfit similar to Ino Yamanaka but her's was black.

"I'm glad you passed too Yuuki chan" said Naruto with a smile, which scared the shit out of her.

TBC

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haru is recovering very well, except for the fact that he has to learn to write with a pencil again, however he is working on a new chapter for It's All Kakashi's fault, those who dont know about it check it out, its more humor based than anything else so we might just change it into a parody.<strong>_

_**See you next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Family

Sakura was very wary of Naruto, reason being the way Team 7 had passed Kakashi's test.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Naruto had thrown Sakura at Kakashi at a neck-breaking speed, Kakashi, who stopped reading his book was scared as hell, 'what the hell is wrong with otouto-san, sacrificing comrades, but Kushina-sama taught him better than that' thought Kakashi. A clone wouldn't stand up to the impact so he had no choice but to catch Sakura, a milisecond before Sakura made impact with Kakashi, Naruto had used kawarimi to switch places with Sakura and pinned Kakashi to the ground "Sasuke now!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke ran to Kakashi and Naruto, snatched the bells and ran into the forest part of the training ground, Kakashi threw Naruto off of him and tried to send a clone after Sasuke. As soon as he made the clone, Sakura had dispelled it with a shuriken.

"Don't worry about him Kakashi-sensei you're dealing with me" said Naruto "Katon: Hibaku"(Fire Style: Nuclear Devastation)(1) he blew what seemed like a gust of wind from his mouth and waited a few seconds.

Kakashi's eye widened, 'Jeez, when I said come at me to kill I really didn't think he'd take it seriously' thought Kakashi,

Over in some random bush

'What kind of Katon jutsu doesn't use fire, I Naruto off his rocker or something?' thought Sasuke.

Sakura, who was in another random bush was thinking the same thing.

With Kakashi and Naruto

'I've got to get to him before he finishes that jutsu' thought Kakashi as he ran to Naruto.

As soon as he reached his destination, Naruto said "Bad move nii-san" said Naruto as he snapped his fingers making a small spark which triggered the jutsu.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was in his office in a war with his greatest foe, paperwork when the he heard an explosion, he then felt the aftershock of the explosion which made his paperwork fly all over the office. He looked out the window to see a blue and purple mushroom cloud in the northeast side of the village. He immediately ripped of his robes to show he was wearing his battle armor and sent Anbu to tell active chunin and higher to go the location.

They arrived at a massive crater that used to be training ground seven and saw Naruto scratching the back of his blonde hair (Naruto doesn't go out in public in his hanyou form when he doesn't have his hood on), smiling in embarrasment while Kakashi was in the center, his mask had burned off in the fire and the tips of his gravity defying hair was singed. Sasuke and Sakura came out of the bushes and Sasuke handed Naruto and Sakura one of the bells but Naruto told him to keep it, he said that when they had worked together getting the bells they had passed.

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy, "that was part of the test?" yelled Iruka.

"Yeah, Kakashi-nii I mean sensei said to come at him with the intention to kill or we'd fail, so I just used a tiny version of the attack I was taught by the Kusanagi clan(2) when me and Kaa-san went to the Wave Daimyo's palace to see Inu-ojisan and Seshi-ojisan" said Naruto.

"And who would they be Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Inu-Taisho" replied Naruto.

Everyone except Hiruzen Kakashi, Anko Mitarashi(3), Kurenai Yuhi(4), an Anbu wearing a cat mask(5) and Hana Inuzuka(6) were flabbergasted at what Naruto had just said.

"S-s-so this boy is the nephew of the Scarlet Iron Weaver Inuyasha and the Killing Perfection Sesshomaru of Uzu no kuni?" asked a Jonin.

**Flashback Over**

* * *

><p>Who in the hell wouldn't be wary of a member of the Inu-Taisho clan.<p>

Naruto was having a really hard time, people kept bothering him, while Ninja looked at him with so called 'respect', the villagers hated him even more.

"Hey did you hear, it turns out that our demonic resident is part of the Inu-Taisho clan that killed the Second" that's something like what Naruto would hear every time he would walk down the street.

The civilian Council; let's just say they got way too happy for their own good, when they caught wind of Naruto being a descendant of the Great Inu-OkamiInu-Taisho they almost had an orgasm, especially one Danzo Shimura 'So the six brats Kushina had are royalty, well I have to find those other 3, when I do he'll follow them blindly and I'll have the full set' thought Danzo (Most Obvious Spoiler Ever).

While Naruto got scolded by Arashi, Kakashi and the rest of the jonin Sensei met up at the hokage's office.

"Team 8 passes" says a black haired red eyed woman.

"Team 10 passes as well" says a man with alot of facial hair smoking a cigarette.

"Team 7... Passes, I've never seen such teamwork in a fresh bunch of genin although Naruto's methods aren't what I would say normal" said Kakashi

As Kakashi gave the report the other jonin had incredulous expressions on their faces

"I think he needs to be sent to inoichi, he might clinically insane" says the woman.

"No Kurenai I believe that everyone was in on that plan, he knew that Kakashi wouldn't let Sakura get hurt so he used it to his advantage, besides his dkills with kawarimi are uncanny said the hairy man.

"Hokage-sama I think it would be good if you gave Naruto the weapons that his uncles left for him, the severity of that technique was an accident, even though he has exceptional control over his youki, his chakra control is shot. Ever since he got the demonic inhibitor crystal from his mother on that day he's been having trouble using chakra" said Kakashi.

"Yes that seems like what needs to happen" said the old man, he called one of his anbu.

"Yugao-san I need you to go get Naruto and bring him here, but I want you to do it without your anbu uniform, he hasn't seen you for a while" said Hiruzen.

"Very well Hokage-sama" said Yugao as she shunshined away.

"I want you all to stay here, Naruto is going to be angry with me and I'll need some protection" said Hiruzen.

A few minutes later Naruto appeared in a fire shunshin with a blushing Yugao which made everyone except Kakashi and Hiruzen reside an eyebrow.

"Hello Hokage-sama, Kakashinii, Asuma-san, Nai-chan" said Naruto "Thanks for getting me out of the scolding from Arashi oji, although there are some things that I wish Yu-Chan didn't hear" said Naruto which made Yugao blush even more.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun but I need to tell you something, I know I shouldn't have kept it from you but it was to protect you" said the old man with sad eyes.

"Jiji, whatever it is I think I'll be able to handle it" said Naruto.

"I know you feel that way but just in case you get angry I'm going to have your god-father seal your youki and chakra" said the man.

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya, the toad Sage came through the window.

"Long time no see eh Naruto? Wait why are you still in your seal?" asked the man.

"The only people who have seen me without it are my loved ones and my team, if I just walk around the village unsealed it wouldn't be good for my health, when Sakura saw my unsealed form she did something kinda embarrassing" said Naruto as he blushed.

"The ears right?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and jiraiya busted out laughing.

"Are you going to laugh at me or are you going to do as Jiji asked ero-kyoufu?" asked Naruto.

So after Jiraiya sealed Naruto's powers and the room Hiruzen began to speak.

"Naruto, what I am about to tell you is a SSS class secret, only tell your family and the people you trust the most" Naruto nodded and Hiruzen continued.

"It is about your mother and father" he said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the old man.

"They are both alive" said Hiruzen. The statement made Naruto faint.

A few minutes later Naruto had woken up.

"Holy crap, I just had the strangest dream" said Naruto, he looked at the people in the room "It wasn't a dream was it?".

All of a sudden Naruto went down again, this time he was surrounded by a chakra.

"That chakra, that's Kushina-sama's chakra" said Kakashi.

Naruto woke up in a strange palace looking place, but it had a familiar air to it.

"Naruto Inu-Taisho UzuNamikaze"

"Who said that" said Naruto as he looked around.

"Naruto calm down it is alright"

Naruto turned around to see a white canine creature looking at him "who are you?" he asked.

"I am you" said the creature.

"So you're me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I am you, or at least your demon half" said canine Naruto "I'll tell you about it later, now you have to wake up, they are worried about you".

Naruto woke up to find himself on the sofa in Hiruzen's office.

"So you woke up?" asked Kurenai.

"Mom and dad are alive... I have to find them" said Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto they're here in my office along with your gifts" the old man opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two scrolls and handed them to Naruto "Your uncle Inuyasha wanted you to open bid first".

Naruto opened the red scroll with Inuyasha's handwriting and a sword popped out as well as some clothes, Naruto took a closer look at the sword and gasped "tessaiga", everyone in the room's she's widened when he said it.

"Naruto are you sure that's tessaiga?"

"I've never been more sure, it still has some of uncle Inu'sYouki in it" said Naruto.

Naruto picked up a red jacket with "separated" sleeves, a white kosode , hakama pants and a red obi.

"Uncle I'nu gave me one of his old outfits, its made from the pelt of the fire rat, it's stronger than ANBU armor and its flame resistant" said Naruto.

Naruto opened the other scroll and two swords popped out along with another set of clothes

They consisted of a spiked pauldron that covers the left shoulder attached to the upper section of a cuirass. a white Kimono with a red chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves, Hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. The left side of the collar features the crest of the Azai clan.

"These are Seshi oji sans clothes, and these swords are Bakusaiga and Tenseiga" said Naruto.

Naruto walked into the bunker under the Hokage's desk to find his mother and father comatose, he draws Tenseiga a little bit and a white wisp came out of the sword and into Minato and Kushina. The first to stir was Kushina, when she realized that she was alive she jumped to her feat and began to look around frantically yelling for her son, Naruto enveloped Kushina in a hug to try to calm her down. at first she thought it was some random stranger (Naruto had unlocked his seal) but when she saw the whisker marks o his face she broke into tears holding on to Naruto for dear life.

Minato began to stir because of the noise, when he opened his eyes he saw his wife hugging a silver haired male with red slitted eyes and fox ears on his head, at first he was furious but when he saw the tears come out of his eyes he was confused until he said "Kaa-san". Minato's eyes had widened, 'how long have I been out' he thought.

"Kaa-san look tou-san is awake" said Naruto.

* * *

><p>Cliffy's; the bane of a fanfic readers exsistence<p>

Well I had a literal mind freak today, I spent all day writing chapters, Two for my book that im writing for my Sis and this one.

Also i was listening to "Mirror" by Lil Wayne feat. Bruno Mars, someone could make an epic Naruto story with it.

I'm going to make one based on "Bitch Came Back" by Theory of a Deadman

1:"Katon: Hibaku"(Fire Style: Nuclear Devastation) - a technique of the Kusanagi clan, the user blows out highly combustable gas, the gas will be in the air for two minutes before it dissapates, the user creates a spark with fire, causing an explosion similar to a nuclear bomb.

2: The Kusanagi are a clan of fire users who have complete control over the element, they are close friends with the Inu-Taisho and Uzumaki clans, they also have ill will Orochimaru for stealing their sacred sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi

3: Anko Mitarashi- the reason she isn't suprised is because of certain events that will be revealed in the next few chapters

4:Kurenai Yuhi - One of Kushina Uzumaki's former Genin

Anbu wearing a cat mask- YugaoUzuki former genin of Kushina

6: Hana Inuzuka- another of Kushina's former genin

Kushina Uzumaki had requested an all Kunoichi team to knock the fangirl out of them, the result; some of the most powerful kunoichi in the land of fire


	3. My Kaasan is Hokage?

_Kawaii- Flashback_

**"Kawaii"- Demonic Speech**

_**'Kawaii'-Demonic thought**_

KAWAII- yelling

'Kawaii'- thinking

"Kawaii"- talking

(Kawaii- me talking to you)

* * *

><p><strong>THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGAANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC.®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MISASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

* * *

><p><strong>My Kaa-san is Hokage?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto walked into the bunker under the Hokage's desk to find his mother and father comatose, he draws Tenseiga a little bit and a white wisp came out of the sword and into Minato and Kushina. The first to stir was Kushina, when she realized that she was alive she jumped to her feat and began to look around frantically yelling for her son, Naruto enveloped Kushina in a hug to try to calm her down. at first she thought it was some random stranger (Naruto had unlocked his seal) but when she saw the whisker marks o his face she broke into tears holding on to Naruto for dear life.<em>

_Minato began to stir because of the noise, when he opened his eyes he saw his wife hugging a silver haired male with red slitted eyes and fox ears on his head, at first he was furious but when he saw the tears come out of his eyes he was confused until he said "Kaa-san"._

_Minato's eyes had widened, 'how long have I been out' he thought._

_"Kaa-san look tou-san is awake" said Naruto._

* * *

><p><strong>Its been two days since Kushina and Minato had been revived, Kushina had rebonded with Naruto without a hitch, Minato had a hard time getting Naruto to let him in, but once got in Naruto acted as though he knew his father all of his life.<strong>

Right now Kushina is in a council meeting as the head of the Uzumaki clan of Konoha , she was being yelled at by the civilian council for faking her death and allowing the Uchiha massacre, as a free bijuu Kushina's job was to be the village's front line and defense inside and out, she was also accused of abandoning a child by members of the Ninja council mainly Tsume of the Inuzuka clan and Haishi of the Hyuuga clan.

The Sandaime had told them that it wasn't her fault and that she'd been in a coma for three years, but the civilian council didn't give a damn, and the ninja council wasn't any different.

This made the vixen incredibly angry, it wasn't her fault, she thought that her son was going to die. She used all of the power she had to stop the Amaterasu, it wasn't like she had inherited all of her power. She was only thirty-one for the love of Kami, the previous two Kyuubi had hundreds of years to master their powers, she had only taken the title of Kyuubi at age eighteen.

'I've had enough of this' she thought.

"Will all of you shut the up, I'm tired of you all. You blamed me for what happened thirteen years ago and you blamed me for the massacre of some damned corrupt egotistical bastards, I lost five children to this village (will be explained in later chapters). I'm not taking anymore of your bull. I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I can't take it anymore, this village has destroyed my family, my son shouldn't be like he is now? I saw the broken look in his eyes, how can you call me a bad mother because I was put in coma when you wouldn't even help him. From what Kakashi told me if it weren't for him, a few of his classmates and his father's side of the family, my baby would have killed himself" said Kushina bursting into tears.

The council members looked down in shame, when Naruto thought his mother was gone he had attempted suicide quite a few times, 106 times to be exact. Kakashi, and the Namikaze clan had kept a very close eye on him, one time he had gotten so bad they had to put him in a psychiatric ward for three months, he had stabbed himself in the stomach with a tanto from the armory, slit his wrists and attempted to hang himself. The only thing that stopped him was a little incident with Kakashi.

Danzo Shimura, one of Hiruzen Sarutobi's advisors and old teammate had vouched for Kushina much to the surprise of the council, It was well known that Danzo wasn't very fond of Kushina.

'Why would Danzo defend me? He must want something from me' thought Kushina.

"I have a question, where is the fourth? he should be here?" asked one of the Civilian members.

"He's spending time with his son. Something he missed out on for 13 years" Kushina said.

"Well shouldn't he be here, I mean isn't he Hokage?" the Civilian member asked.

"This is why the civilians shouldn't be able to be here, they no nothing about ninja villages" said Arashi, Minato's twin brother who had just walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late".

"Well Arashi-sama we are discussing Lady Kushina and Yondaime-sama's sudden reappearance" said Haishi Hyuuga.

"Well first of all they didn't disappear, they were both in genjutsu induced comas. The only thing that could have revived them were the caster of such jutsu and the Tenseiga" said Arashi.

"If that's the case why weren't they woken up with the Tenseiga?" asked Haishi.

Arashi sighed "The only ones who can use Tenseiga are InuTaisho himself, but no one has seen him for about 13 years, Sesshomaru, and Naruto.

"Then why didn't Naruto or Sesshomaru do it?" interrupted Tsume Inuzuka.

"Well first of all Sesshomaru is the Daimyo of the land of Whirling Tides, second he's not very fond of Konoha right now because of the villagers ignorance towards his only remaining nephew, and third Sesshomaru gave Naruto Tenseiga for his 12th birthday.

Naruto wasn't supposed to transform into his hanyou form until he was sixteen. Thanks to the stress the villagers put him through it happened early, he shouldn't have had to constantly be reminded about the fact that he's the only survivor from 13 years ago, when one of our own betrayed us and sold out my sister in-law and her children to Madara Uchiha" said Arashi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with team 7<p>

Naruto was late, 3 hours late to be exact. He was just one hour later than Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"The hell if i know where the idiot is" replied Sasuke.

Kakashi really didn't care at the moment, he was happy for his god-brother, he was spending time with his father, something he couldn't do for the first 12 years of his life.

* * *

><p>with Naruto<p>

He had golden blond hair, powerful blue eyes and a big assed smirk on his face, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, husband of Kushina InuTaisho Uzumaki and father to Naruto Yoko InuTaisho UzuNamikaze.

The reason for the smirk was the fact that Naruto had beaten Anko Mitarashi at a game of drunks, little did Anko know that due to Kushina's high addiction to highly alcoholic beverages she drank even when she was pregnant. In the womb Naruto had developed an immunity to alcohol.

"Um dad i think we should take her to the hospital" said Naruto.

"Why is that Naruto" asks Minato.

"She won't wake up and she's foaming at the mouth" said Naruto.

* * *

><p>With Team 7<p>

They were bored out of their minds, Sakura's relentless insistence for Sasuke had ceased about an hour ago, Sasuke was asleep and Kakashi was inwardly thanking kami for letting him finish four out of the six new make-out series books that had come out last week.

'Naruto, wherever you are, I love you' thought Kakashi.

* * *

><p>WIth Kushina and Arashi.<p>

"So it is decided that Team 7 will be trained by both Kakashi and Inuyasha, am i right?" asked Arashi which got a nod from most of the council members.

"Well all that need to be decided now is if Minato will retake his place as Hokage" said Hiruzen.

"I've already asked him and he has declined, he says that he doesn't want to be hokage to a village who blames child for something he had no control over" said Arashi.

This made the civilian side uproar while the shinobi council thought his decision was more than reasonable.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS NOW BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR CANDY ASSES!" yelled Kushina.

Everyone was quiet, this wasn't because of the fact that she had swore no, it was because of her features, they were becoming feral, he canines had grew, her normally pupil less red eyes had turned yellow with slits in them while the sclera turned red, on both sides of her upper jaw purple a marking appeared showing that she is indeed the daughter of Inu no Taisho.

"Now listen and listen good, there will be no whining about my husband not retaking his mantle , you civilians have no right to complain anyway. This is a ninja village and as such you have no say in ninja affairs."Now to the ninja council in order to relieve Sarutobi-sama of his duty I will take his place as Godaime Hokage until i can find a better suit the position, if there are any oppositions speak now or forever hold your tongues" said Kushina.

all of the shinobi didn't say anything while Hiruzen on the inside had aged 40 years younger and had fireworks and streamers flying around while he danced to numa numa.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Everyone in the village had arrived outside the Hokage when they heard that a new hokage was being put into office.

When they saw Hiruzen and Minato walk up to the podium all hell broke loose, the crowd screaming that The fourth had come back from the dead to take revenge on them.

It was well known that Naruto wasn't treated like everyone else, the civilians blamed the 'honorable son' of the Yondaime for his own father's "death". even though the physically never touched him in fear of his mother's wrath, but it didn't stop him from being verbally abused when his mother wasn't around. When Kushina had as they put been 'purified' by the Uchiha clan the civilians had gotten physical with Naruto. Now that the Hokage was back they thought that they were doomed.

"I have brought you all here with some interesting information" said Hiruzen, "Thirteen years ago, a man by the name of Uchiha Madara who was long thought of to be dead kidnapped the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze's six children, only one was recovered, the child's name was Naruto Yoko InuTaisho Uzu Namikaze, son of Kushina InuTaisho Uzumaki, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune Inu Okami. Kushina, distraught about the situation had gone on a small rampage. It was thought that Minato had been killed but upon later inspection was found to be in a death like coma for thirteen years. Nine years later Kushina and Naruto were attacked by a rogue Uchiha with a Mangekyou Sharingan. The perpetrator used Amaterasu to burn down the house and kill them both. Kushina, who has only been Kyuubi for 13 years did not have absolute control over all flames like her predecessors, so she used jutsu that should have killed her to protect Naruto and had also been put into a coma".

The villagers who treated Naruto like crap (which were most of them) felt like shit, the disaster from 13 years ago was a mother desperately trying to protect her children. Some of the other villagers really didn't give a damn they still hated Naruto and now they hated his mother, The rookie genin were confused, they didn't see Naruto's mother anywhere, as a matter of fact they didn't even see Naruto.

"People of Konoha, it has been a great honor being your Hokage but I'm afraid that once again I must step down, I pass the my title to Kushina InuTaisho Uzumaki the Godaime hokage of Konoha" said the old man.

This announcement made most of the villagers jump for joy, Naruto who had been standing atop the Hokage tower fell off and crashed to the ground right in front of Kushina.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Kawaii- Flashback_  
><strong>"Kawaii"- Demonic Speech<strong>  
><strong>'Kawaii'-Demonic thought<strong>  
>"KAWAII"- yelling<br>'Kawaii'- thinking  
>"Kawaii"- talking<br>(Kawaii- me talking to you)

* * *

><p>THE NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGAANIME ARE OWNED BY SHUEISHA INC.®, VIZ MEDIA ®, AND MISASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE

* * *

><p><em>"I have brought you all here with some interesting information" said Hiruzen, "Thirteen years ago, a man by the name of Uchiha Madara who was long thought of to be dead kidnapped the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze's six children, only one was recovered, the child's name was Naruto Yoko InuTaisho Uzu Namikaze, son of Kushina InuTaisho Uzumaki, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune Inu Okami. Kushina, distraught about the situation had gone on a small rampage. It was thought that Minato had been killed but upon later inspection was found to be in a death like coma for thirteen years. Nine years later Kushina and Naruto were attacked by a rogue Uchiha with a Mangekyou Sharingan. The perpetrator used Amaterasu to burn down the house and kill them both. Kushina, who has only been Kyuubi for 13 years did not have absolute control over all flames like her predecessors, so she used jutsu that should have killed her to protect Naruto and had also been put into a coma".<em>  
><em>The villagers who treated Naruto like crap (which were most of them) felt like shit, the disaster from 13 years ago was a mother desperately trying to protect her children. Some of the other villagers really didn't give a damn they still hated Naruto and now they hated his mother, The rookie genin were confused, they didn't see Naruto's mother anywhere, as a matter of fact they didn't even see Naruto.<em>  
><em>"People of Konoha, it has been a great honor being your Hokage but I'm afraid that once again I must step down, I pass the my title to Kushina InuTaisho Uzumaki the Godaime hokage of Konoha" said the old man.<em>  
><em>This announcement made most of the villagers jump for joy, Naruto who had been standing atop the Hokage tower fell off and crashed to the ground right in front of Kushina.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Uncle Inuyasha and Naruto's Neko Girlfriend<strong>

* * *

><p>Konoha hospital (Naruto's hell on earth)<br>when Naruto woke up he found that his Seal had been deactivated and he had tails?  
>'Damn my seal came off' thought Naruto.<br>He looked at the two silver appendages connected to the small of his back.  
>"So I have tails now?" asked Naruto to no one in particular.<p>

"It seems so Naru-chan" said a voice.

'Wait the only person who had ever called me that was Ka-Oh no they're here' thought Naruto as he looked towards the door to see a man and woman looking at him.  
>The man had silver hair, golden slit eyes, ears on the top of his head, he wore a red jacket with "separated" sleeves, a white kosode , hakama pants and a red obi. around his neck were black and white prayer beads. The woman had long black, hair brown eyes and wore a blue kimono kept together with a white obi.<p>

Inu ojisan, Kagome obasan What are you doing here?

"Well Yoko-chan were moving here" said Inuyasha.

"Really?, that's great" said Naruto.

"Naru-chan someone has been dying to see you so we brought her with us" said Kagome.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Check your head, there's something on it" said Kagome.

As his hand went towards his head something jumped down onto the bed Naruto was in he looked down to see a tan two-tailed nekomata about the size of a kitten, its large eyes were completely red except for the iris with was a slit, its ears and feet were black and it had a ring close to the tip of its tail on its forehead was a rhombus shaped black spot.

"Kirara! I'm so happy to see you" said Naruto, "But why are you in this form?".

Kirara immediately transformed into her human form, he's but the fact that she didn't get off the bed and wasn't wearing clothes made Naruto pass out from a major nosebleed. Kirara had pale white skin and black hair she was well endowed in the upper body, as well as in the ways section, her eyes were a bright red with a large slit in them, she had cat ears on the top her head and two white tails with a black stripe on each coming out of her bottom.

"Kirara, I know that you are excited to see him and all but you can't just transform without warning" said Inuyasha who was turned around.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen him in so long I couldn't control myself" said Kirara.  
>"Just like her mother" said Kagome"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kirara.<p>

"You're both perverted Nekomata" replied Kagome.

Kirara blushed, it was true that her mother, the Nibi no Nekomata was a well known pervert in Uzushiogakure.

"It's not my fault my mother can't control her urges" replied Kirara.

Little did the three of them know that Kushina was standing at the doorway watching everything.

"Kira-chan as happy as I am to see you would you stop straddling my son and put some clothes on?" asked Kushina which scared the shit out of Kirara.

"Well hello Kushi-chan" said Inuyasha.

"Yes hello Kushina-sama" said Kagome.

"For the umpteenth time you don't have to use honorifics all the time Kagome, call me by my name only" said Kushina.

Kirara had put on pink kimono with a red obi, No one knew there the hell it came from, and but they didn't question it.

"I'm sorry about what just happened Kushina-san" said Kirara.

"I really don't mind you and Naru-kun catching up but don't do it in a way that will make him pass out" said Kushina.

Naruto had woken up again this time he was ready for anything.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just excited" said Kirara.

"Yeah, excited enough to procreate with him right in front of us" said Inuyahsha with a smirk before he crashed to the ground thanks to the legendary sit prayer beads around his neck.

Kirara blushed at the truthfulness of Inuyasha's statement while Naruto's eyes were wide and he began to get pale when something smelled like honey. People thought the **Furaingu Raijin** (Flying Thunder God) technique was fast, but the speed in which Naruto ran out of that hospital would now be known as the **Akachan no Yobō Jisatsu Dasshu** (Baby Prevention Suicide Dash), a technique so fast, that the user if fast enough could cause a sonic boom long after the user had left.

Hours later  
>Kushina, Kirara, InuYasha, and Kagome could not find Naruto anywhere; it was like he had disappeared from the village.<p>

With Naruto in Training Ground #44: The Forest of Death

We find our hybrid hanyou sitting under a tree in a fetal postion mumbling incoherently. He was scared as shit, he didn't want to be a daddy for a while, even if it meant living in the forest of death. If it kept Kirara away from him while she was in the mood he would stay there.

With Kushina and friends,

Inuyasha is currently getting his ass kicked by his little sister Kushina for putting thoughts in poor Kirara's head; it wasn't her fault that she had inherited her mother's sexual issues. Now she scared away Naruto and possibly ruined their long distance relationship. Right now all she wanted to do was find him and reassure him that she wouldn't take advantage of his vulnerability when is came how he felt about her.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

After about four days Kushina, Inuyasha, and Kagome couldn't find Naruto, it was as if he disappeared from the face of the earth, and to add to it Kirara was missing as well.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto was currently sitting under a tree while rubbing Kirara's head that was in his lap, she had found him about two days after he had been missing, she told him that she was willing to wait until he was ready but once he was she wanted him all night every night for two weeks.

"Kira-chan I think we should got back now" said Naruto.

Kirara sat up in his lap and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Let them wait, I haven't seen you in two and a half years, a few more days wouldn't hurt, unless you'll reconsider and help me make kittens and kits" retorted Kirara with a flirtatious smirk.

Naruto blushed "I told you not untill I'm ready, I still wanna live for a few more years" said Naruto.

"We could always use protection, you say you're not ready yet I can feel that monster stabbing my back" said Kirara.

"It's not my fault that you're always horny around me, you're the

releasing you're scent, I'm just reacting to you" said Naruto.

"Don't blame my hormones on your perverse nature" said Kirara.

"I'm not a pervert" said Naruto.

"So I guess the fact that your tails keep rubbing my crotch means that they have a mind of their own" said Kirara.

Naruto looked down to Kirara's crotch area to see that she was soaking wet and his tails were indeed rubbing her, he willed his tails to stop but when they did Kirara groaned in disagreement.

"I didn't say that I wanted you to stop" said Kirara.

* * *

><p>with Kushina and friends<p>

"Kirara's already found Naruto" said Inuyasha.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kushina.

"The fact that she told us she was going to search alone and she isn't back yet means that she's found him, even though he masked his scent zone well Kirara had already Marked him as her mate during his six month training session with the Kusanagi clan"replied Inuyasha.

"Oh really? well then I can be expecting grandchildren I can spoil rotten in the next few years" said Kushina.

Kagome sweatdropped at her sister in-law 's antics "well since they're with each other what's the most likely place that they would be?" she asked.

Kushina face palmed herself, "the damned forest of death, Naruto always used to go find Anko-chan when people messed with him when I was on missions, it's the one place where he would go".

"Well let's get over there" said Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>with Minato<p>

he was currently in his old office covering for Kushina while reading his favorite book for the twentieth time, Tales of a gutsy Ninja, 'why won't sensei write another of these kind of books, I mean porn is good once in a while but no one is always reading porn, Even Kakashi knows when he's read too much porn' thought Minato.

The doors opened and a man who looked like he had too much to drink walked in.

"Why hello, you must be Tazuna, you're here for an escort am I right?" asked Minato.

"Yes that and I need to speak to someone from the village" said Tazuna.

"May I ask who thug would be?" asked Minato.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Tazuna.

* * *

><p>meanwhile with Naruto and Kirara.<p>

They had been finally been found with the help of Anko who knew exactly where they were. Naruto was currently being scolded, while Anko and Kirara were giving each other a stare down, Anko was angry because Kirara was a little too fresh with her Naruto, yes her Naruto who she had been engaged with since before he was born. To be accurate she was about five years old when that happened, her father; Orochimaru had gone insane after twenty years due to his pursuit of learning every justu in the world and decided to give Anko a curse mark just in case something happened to his body he could steal . Anyways back to Anko, she was pissed, 'who does this little hoe think she is all over my Ruto-chan' thought Anko.

Kirara was thinking along the same lines.

Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped at this and shook their heads before an ANBU appeared.

"Hokage-sama you, Naruto, and Inuyasha are needed in your office" said the ANBU.

Alright boar, we'll be right there, said Kushina.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later in the Hokage's office the door opened duking team 7 inuyasha and the Hokage.<p>

When Naruto saw Tazuna he smiled a incredibly happy smile.

"Tazuna-jiji, how've you been" asked Naruto.

"Everything's been better than it has for a long time" said Tazuna.

Naruto you know this guy asked Kakashi

yeah I lived with him during my vacation trip with Inu Oji, he's a really good guy.

"Well thank you Naruto" said Tazuna.

"So Tazuna-san what is it that you need besides an escort" said Kushina

"Naruto, I want Naruto and his team to be my escort, I know it sounds selfish and all but its more for my grand son, he hasn't seen Naruto in two years and when I told him I was going to Konoha he wanted to go with me" said Tazuna.

"Kakashi this is your call are they ready for a c-rank mission?" asked Kushina.

"Of course, any theam that can make Tora the cat come to them just by looking at her is more than ready" said Kakashi.

"I'm telling you its because I'm dating a nekomata is why she come to us" said Naruto.

"Naruto stop making things up" said Kakashi.

cue the door being knocked down and Kirara jumping on Naruto's back.

"Naru-kun, that snake lady keeps trying to make her snakes eat me" says Kirara.

"Everyone, this is Kirara, my girlfriend" said Naruto.

Kakashi was floored, how dare he doubt his student that way, if he could use a bordeline atomic jutsu then if he said that the only reason that Tora likes them is because he's dating her higher up.

"Well now do you think I'm telling stories?" asked Naruto.

"Hm you say something Naruto" asked Kakashi which earned a sweatdrop from Naruto.

"Anyways Tazuna what did I tell you about drinking?" asked Naruto.

Naruto took Tazuna's alcoholic beverage and drank it like it was water, "Too much alchohol is bad for you" said Naruto.

Naruto's team looked at him like he was crazy.

"Naruto you shouldn't he drinking alcohol at such a young age" said Kakashi.

"Actually sensei I can drink as much as I want, all it does is make my katon jutsu more powerful" said Naruto.

"So you're saying you don't get drunk?" asked Sakura.

"Pretty much, but enough about that e need to get going" said Naruto.

"Can I come too Naru-kun?" asked Kirara.

"Kira-chan I would love to bring you with me but it isn't up to me" said Naruto.

"Yeah besides, you and Anko have alot to talk about" said Kushina.

"But, she'll send those snakes after me" replied Kirara.

"But you're a demoness, just show her who's boss" replied Kushina.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	6. Ice Hanyou Meh

**Meh, Tobi is Obito, Bigass shocker...NOT**

**Anyways I think that it is unanimous that I would continue writing, this guy here is how you say a jerk when it comes to worrying about me, I specifically told not to put that poll up but doe he listen, no. I swear if I were to leave FF I would finish every story I helped write and leave without notice, as it is my style. I'm not leaving you guys anytime soon so don't worry about it. XD **

* * *

><p>Naruto was pissed, he knew that Tazuna was hiding something but to be on top of Gato's hit list and lie straight to his face was made him angry but the fact that Gato had screwed over the village in which naruto was born really pissed him the hell off, Kakashi knew this which is why he told Sasuke and Sakura not to bother Naruto.<p>

Naruto wasn't born in Konoha, he was born in Nami no Kuni, where Kushina had taken her vacation while pregnant with Naruto and his missing siblings, When Madara kidnapped her children they were in wave, Minato took them back and flashed Kushina, the babies and himself to Konoha hoping to escape Madara until Kushina got her bearings, Madara attacked yet again but this time stabbed Minato with a poisoned blade which seemingly killed him, he took the children except Naruto who had a flaming shroud around him, thus caused the terror on October third thirteen years ago.

Tazuna and Team 7 arrived at the docks of Nami no Kuni when Naruto heard something slicing through the wind Sakura and Sasuke were tackled to the ground by Kakashi and Tazuna by Naruto. The object lodged itself into a tree, Naruto looked up to see Zabuza Momochi.

"Oi Zabuza-san what the hell man!" yelled Naruto.

Zabuza's narrowed his eyes at Naruto until he noticed the fox ears and red eyes.

"Naruto-sama?, that motherfucker didn't say that a Naruto-sama was escorting him" said Zabuza.

Confused wasn't the word, the Tazuna was flabbergasted, Kakashi's one visible eye had turned blue while Sasuke and Sakura were just... well actually I don't know how to describe what was going on with the pixie general and his pet skylark.

"Haku come out, we're not fighting these guys" said Zabuza.

When the girl known as Haku appeared from out of the Naruto's necklace began to glow red.

"Naruto, what's with your necklace glowing like that?" asked Tazuna.

Naruto did not answer he just stared at Haku.

Haku wore a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching colour that reached down to her knees. On the outside of that, she wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around her waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as her sweater, with a fringed also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. Naruto couldn't see her face because it was hidden by a hunter nin mask, it had curved eye holes and a wavy design in the mouth area.

The thing that had Naruto distracted the most was her scent, she smelt just like Kushina.

Naruto began to walk towards Haku, his normally red slitted eyes had turned gold and the pupils became a large vertical oval. when he was within striking distance of Haku he asked her to take her mask off, which she did, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her eyes, they were same gold eyes as his own, just a bit wider.

"Zabuza-san, why didn't you bring her home?" asked Naruto.

Haku's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you bring her back to Konoha when you found her?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion, what the hell is he talking about.

"Answer me Zabuza, why did you keep her away from her home, why did you keep my sister hidden from me?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza cringed at the malice in Naruto's voice.

"The least you could have done was to bring her to Uzio but you didn't even do that, why didn't you?" asked Naruto.

Haku was utterly confused what in sam hell is this boy talking about and how did he know that she wasn't fully human, she pondered about this until a blue glow appeared from under her kimono and began to resonate with Naruto's jewel.

"What's going on?" Haku asked herself while she pulled out a necklace with a crystal identical to Naruto's.

Zabuza had explained his reasons, even though he didn't show it Zabuza saw Haku as his own daughter and didn't want to give her up, he went on about how he saw what happened when her original adopted father saw her demonic features and killed her mother for trying to save Haku and how Haku killed her father.

Naruto had calmed down and accepted the explanation and shit did not go down for the next few weeks (disappointingly).

Team 7, Haku, Zabuza, and Tazuna were standing on the newly finished bridge thanks to Naruto's shadow clone spamming when from behind, a lightning bolt ripped right through it

They turned around to see raiga, a fellow member of seven swordsmen of the leaf .

"What the hell man, I just spent fifteen jonin worth of chakra building this damn bridge" said Naruto.

Raiga laughed "Zabuza, I didn't think you'd change sides like that but I guess I was wrong" said Raiga.

"That bastard Gato said nothing about Naruto-sama being here" replied Zabuza.

Raiga wore a confused expression on his face, "Naruto-sama is here? Damn it Gato I'm going to kick your ass" said Raiga as he turned around and ran off.

"Okay what the help is going on? why the hell do the membere of the seven swordsmen call you Naruto-sama?" asked Sakura. Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna look at Naruto waiting for an answer.

The swords of Kiri's seven swordsmen were created by my grandfather InuTaisho three hundred years ago, he did not want to take part in the first shinobi world war and at the time my mother was not born yet so he had no ties to any village, Kiri got to him first asking for help do he trained took seven students from Kiri and trained them in the ways of the sword and gave them the seven sentient swords , Samehada, Kubikiribocho, Nuibari, Kiba, Kabutowari, Shubuki, and Hiramekarei as rewards for surviving his rather suicidal training" said Naruto

* * *

><p>Meh<p> 


	7. AN: I hate Flames

Rachel : It has come to Our attention that one of my favorite fanfiction sites; if not helped will be shut down, they need donations and people who are good with code, We also have an account there and are currently doing our best to support them through donations, so please donate, not much just 5 bucks or something.

Thanks

Also it seems that GodShadowEX, somone who is known to flame people because he cannot keep his opinion to himself has decided to come at me, I'm not my boyfriend, bring it on mother fucker


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, AWOL here, otherwise known as Rachel, so I have just found out that Shinigami (Haru) has an unhealthy obsession with Linkin Park and Awolnation, so he may not update for a while.

Anyways we have opened up a forum called Custom Kekkei Genkai Database where you all are free to make up your own Kekkei Genkai whether it's body based, chakra based, spiritual, or doujutsu.

By the way I am currently writing new chapter's for Son of the Kyuubi and Alucard: The No Life King which should roll out within the next two weeks. And about Alucard's (Naruto's) paring, I really don't know.


	9. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys

Unfortunately I will not be uploading new chapters for a while, I learned just yesterday someone very important to me passed away yesterday so AWOL will be taking over.

Thank you for those who understand and others can go somewhere


	10. PLEASE READ 2

Howdy yall, okay I know that ive been AWOL for quite a while but i can explain, i am now a live caster on i stream my favorite videogames most days of the week and i dont really have the time to update, because of this i am putting some of my creations up for adoption, i will put on my profile page which ones will be up for adoption, it pains me to do this but they are great stories and their potential would be wasted if i were to let them sit here


End file.
